


The Dragon in the North

by ComfyKnight



Series: Chronicles of the SIlver Wolf [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, BAMF Sansa Stark, Basically Ninja, Canon-Typical Violence, Daenerys doesnt burn a city, Dragon Riding Jon, Dragon Riding Sansa, Expanding of the religion of the Red God, F/M, Graphic Depiction of Rape and Torture, Heavy emphasis on gritty realism with assassination, Jon Snow has a fraternal twin with targaryen characteristics, Main Character travels to essos and joins a japanese inspired clan of assassins, Miscarriage, Not evil but unforgiving to their enemies, Ruthless Main Character, Ruthless Sansa, Sane Daenerys, Sansa can fight, The North remembers, The Sex in later chapters, Warging Starks, more dragons, no cringey weeb stuff, realistic depictions of katana and their weaknesses against armor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComfyKnight/pseuds/ComfyKnight
Summary: His mother was a Wolf. His father a dragon.Everyone had a name for him, but few truly knew him, Not even his first love. Only one ever did. His dearest Sansa. His Red Wolf. His Queen. His Wife.Every kill and trial changed him. The scary part was, it was easy. It felt good, and that scared him. Was he the monster that others claimed he was? The Demon Bastard?When all he saw in the world was monsters and blood, she came to him scarred and broken and still shined like a burning sun. Kissed by fire, as Tormund liked to call it.Something as simple as her smile giving him hope, or the peals of her laughter when they'd train together, pacifying and thawing the heart he'd shut off to the world when they all died.He'd burn the world down till nothing but the North remained if she'd ask it of him.For now he'd settle for those who'd tried to destroy her and failed.He'd do it all for her, because he realizes now that he had always been wrapped around her little finger.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Jaime Lannister, Daenerys Targaryen/Original Male Character(s), Daenerys Targaryen/Shiranui Hanzo, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Arthur Snow, Sansa Stark/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Chronicles of the SIlver Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688047
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Dragon in the North

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been dreaming up for quite awhile after I noticed there wasn't really a group that I'm aware of in ASoIaF that was inspired by any Asian culture, naturally I chose japan. 
> 
> Who doesnt like Knights and Ninjas? 
> 
> Due to this, a big chunk of this story will contain the main character's interaction with the Shiranui clan, hailing from a land to the far east beyond the shadowlands, The Empire of Zipangu. They came to the shores of Westeros and Essos for peace offerings and trade negotiations once contact has been made. The plan is realism.
> 
> WARNING: There will be graphic depictions of war, rape, torture, sex, and miscarriage. Besides the war and sex, none of these will be in abundance and this wont turn into smut. This will diverge from canon very quickly, but will still contain some similar major events. Later in the story Sansa will learn to fight so she can better defend herself for reasons that will be revealed. She won't be on the front lines, shes too important and also hasn't been training since she was a child like her male siblings. I will be doing this as realistic as possible so it will be a very slow process. This may seem OOC for some, but she will mostly be her usual badass political self with that stubborn northern streak.
> 
> Please review and comment! Always looking for constructive criticism.

_A prince with hair of winter and soul of fire shall perish, alone and cold._

_A princess with hair of fire and soul of winter shall mourn, alone and in anguish._

_Both will be reborn, transformed by the flames of the Lord of Light._

_A song of Ice and Fire._

_To bring the peace that was promised._

**Author's Note:**

> This first chaper is VERY short and sweet, simply the Prophecy that part one of the planned series is based upon.
> 
> I'm hoping to have the next chapter out by next week. From now on notes at the beginning will be a preview of that chapter. I plan to put any author's notes at the bottom.


End file.
